Une vie sans fin pour Matt Daehler
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Matt Daehler a la phobie de l'eau puisqu'il ne sait pas nager. Mais, avec le Kanima une seconde chance s'ouvre pour lui en tuant tout ce qui se trouve sur son chemin y compris celle qui l'aime…


**Titre** : Une vie sans fin pour Matt Daehler

**Le ships** : Matt / Oc

**Rating **: T, plus…

**Résumé** : Matt Daehler a la phobie de l'eau puisqu'il ne sait pas nager. Mais, avec le Kanima une seconde chance s'ouvre pour lui en tuant tout ce qui se trouve sur son chemin y compris celle qui l'aime…

**Petit mot **: bonjour, voici ma nouvelle histoire sur " teen wolf" encore et sur le personnage de Matt car il m'a fait de la peine vers la fin de la saison 2. J'aime beaucoup son côté tordu, délirant et avec sa mine triste sur son visage.

**Les avertissements **: sexe, langage, drogue et j'en passe...Il y a aussi du "sterek" et " Isaac / Scott" alors si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de couple passez votre chemin, svp…" Jackson / Stiles" aussi...Bref, que des bonnes choses ! Il y a aura 35 Chapitres, je pense...

* * *

**Le prologue ( l'histoire se passe durant la saison 2 de TW)**

Matt n'est pas un élève comme les autres à Beacon hills. Il est différent et peu sociable comme la cousine d'Allison Argent qui s'appelle Tess Argent et elle respire la joie et de la tristesse en même temps. Elle a fui sa propre famille puisqu'elle en a eu assez d'être une tueuse de sang-froid comme sa mère :_ Kate Argent_. Elle n'est plus sous l'emprise de Gérard Argent et cela ne lui plaît pas du tout. Le patriarche de la famille veut exercer sa vengeance sur elle et tous les autres créatures surnaturels qui s'y trouvent à Beacon hills. Que ce soit des enfants ou des adolescents stupides, il n'hésite pas à tuer de sang-froid pour venger la mort de sa fille aînée :_ Kate Argent. _ Tess dort chez McCall depuis quelques jours et son regard se pose sur un élève du lycée : Matt Daehler.

De son côté, Tess se prépare pour aller au lycée jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe du lit. Son fessier est sur le parquet et elle gémit de douleur depuis quelques jours. Oui, Peter n'a pas été de main morte avec elle depuis ce soir-là ou il a tué sa mère. Tess a encore des séquelles, mais rien de grave. Elle est surveillée par une bonne infirmière qui est Mélissa McCall et par le druide : Deaton. Le père spirituel de Scotty. L'adolescente se redresse avec l'aide de McCall qui la soulève sans difficulté. Elle le remercie et l'adolescent sent encore l'odeur du sang sur elle. Il arque son sourcil gauche, intrigué et dit quelque chose sur le prochain plan de Gérard, mais elle s'en fiche. Elle ignore tout le temps sa famille et ne veut pas en entendre parler.

Mais, les choses se compliquent au lycée, car sa tante est au lycée ainsi que son grand-père : Gérard Argent. Les caméras filment presque tout et Tess complote avec les lycans pour les aider à lutter contre sa famille. Derek est suspicieux, mais l'écoute quand même avec un regard dubitatif et Stiles lui fait confiance malgré les coups tordus de sa famille.

-Il va avoir des morts !

-Scott, pas si on arrête Gérard tous ensemble !

-Je n'ai pas confiance en toi !

-Derek, la confiance n'a rien avoir dans notre jeu...Mais le travail d'équipe !

-Possible, d'ailleurs as-tu pleuré la mort de ta sociopathe de mère ?

-Pas du tout. De toute façon, c'est Chris qui s'occuper de moi..Elle n'a jamais été présente pour moi.

-Donc, tu peux nous trahir à tout moment pour aider ton tuteur ?

-Derek ! appelle Stiles, ça suffit...Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance vu qu'on a Allison.

-Parfait. On fait comme on a dit. Si, Jackson est le Kanima, grand-père n'hésitera pas à s'en servir..

-Très bien.. Qui va surveiller Matt pendant ce temps ? demande Stiles, quoi ? Je ne l'aime pas.

-Moi, je veux bien me sacrifier...propose Tess en levant la main vers le haut.

Tout le monde regarde la brune avec un air surpris et hébété sur le visage. Quand Tess a un plan en tête, rien ne peut lui faire changer d'avis et surtout pas sa famille qui veut lui faire du mal. L'adolescente aux cheveux brune remercie Stiles d'avoir pris sa défense envers le borner Derek Hale qui n'a pas toujours confiance envers elle. Il a des doutes, mais le loup ne la prend pas en grippe à cause des yeux doux de son amant...

* * *

**N'oubliez pas une review, c'est gratuit !**


End file.
